


You'll Never Know

by Suriya



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Fifth Harmony (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band), Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Hate to Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suriya/pseuds/Suriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William Beckett and Gabe Saporta could not hate eachother more. They both go to Hogwarts and try to avoid eachother as much as possible. They barely have to hang out until Gabe's best friend, Pete, and William's best friend, Patrick, start dating. They pretend to be happy to have to hang out, even though they despise it. And Gabe might have the slightest crush on William. The newly formed "friendship" is tested when a building is set on fire and the two blame eacother. You'll never know what's coming.</p><p> </p><p>I'm sorry guys. I'm new to the website. I couldn't write a good summary if somebody had me at gunpoint. Anyway, hope you enjoy. I know it sucks but please don't be hateful.</p><p>This is dedicated to a friend of mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gabe's POV

"Pete!", I say as I see my best friend, Pete about 20 feet away. Pete's a Gryffindor.

He waves at me and I wave back.

I walk up to him and give him a hug.

"Okay, no chick flick moments", he says, as I let go.

He gives me a smile that could make any girl (or guy, cause that's what he's into) melt.

"So, how's it going?", he says.

"Good, except I have to see Beckett", I say.

"Oh you mean your boyfriend", he says.

"Boyfriend?", I say, "you've got to be kidding me."

"Nope, rumor has it you guys are dating", Pete says.

"Aw, hell, I can't stand him let alone date him", I say, "plus I'm straight."

"Uhuh, sure", Pete says, sarcastically.

We walk into the building, talking about our favorite bands.

 

"Saporta!", Beckett says as I walk into the building.

Goddammit, I cannot deal with this.

"Beckett, it's the first day of school, I can't deal with this", I say.

"Uhuh, so how are you?", he says with a smirk.

Why won't he leave me alone?

"Good, until you got here", I say.

Pete chuckles.

"Ouch, I'm trying to be nice", he says.

"Well, try harder ", I say.

"Don't act like that just because you have a crush on me", he says.

"Please, no way in hell", I say.

Pete cracks up. "I think I'll leave the happy couple to figure this out", he says.

I give him the finger. "Well, see you and your boyfriend later", he says, sticking his tongue out at me.

Beckett just cracks up. "Boyfriend, huh?", he says.

"Never gonna happen", I say.

"You don't have to be that way", he says as he walks away.

I couldn't be happier.

"Oh", he says, turning back around,"honey."

He smirks at me before he continues to walk.

I grit my teeth. I wish I could turn him into a frog. I would but not here. Too many witnesses.

He's very manipulative. No wonder he's a Slytherin. I'm a Ravenclaw.

I walk to the front desk to get my schedule.

"Name", the lady says.

"Gabriel Saporta", I say.

I grab my schedule and room number.

I don't even pay attention to the schedule.

I look at the room number. 6B, on the 3rd floor.

I make my way up the stairs. An announcement comes on about halfway up the first flight of stairs.

"New students, please report to the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony", the announcement says.

I remember my sorting ceremony. It was strange and sad because I got separated from Pete but our friendship survived.

I finally reach room 6B and I'm the first one there.

I get first pick of the bed. I pick the one closest to the window and stare at the ceiling.

Why did it have to be Beckett? Why?

Somehow, I fall asleep.

 


	2. Stump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's up?

Patrick's POV 

I walk out of the train feeling sick.

Holy smokes, I made it. And I'm alive. Yes! Megan owes me $10.

I grab my bags, which are super heavy. 

I drop one of them before I even reach the door. The contents of my bag all spill out.

"Holy shit, are you ok? Let me help you", a stranger says.

He starts picking stuff up. Oh my god, this guy is handsome. I'm totally resisting the urge to pull this guy off the ground and kiss him.

"Thank you", I say, starting to pick stuff up myself.

"No problem", he says. 

The rest of the stuff is picked up within 5 minutes.

The stranger walks into the school with me. It's just like I remember.

"Take it all in", the stranger says.

"Yeah", I say.

"Oh, silly me, I'm Pete, by the way", the stranger says.

"Patrick", I say.

"Nice to meet you Patrick", Pete says.

"Where is your dorm?", he asks.

He walks with me to get the paper with my information on it.

I show him a piece of paper that says my room number on it.

"Hufflepuff, huh?", Pete says.

"Uhuh", Patrick says.

"I dig that", Pete says, smirking.

Patrick blushes, hard.

They stay silent for the rest of the way to the dorm.

"So...", Patrick says, as soon as they reach the door.

"Do you have plans tonight?", Pete asks.

"No", I say.

"Would you like to go out for coffee tonight?", he asks.

I quickly nod my head, afraid I'd say something stupid.

"Good", he says, handing me a slip of paper, "call me."

As soon as he's out of hearing distance, I unlock the door, run into the room and yell, "I have a date!"

"Hey dude, quiet down", my roommate, Harry, his shirt reads, says.

"Oh, sorry", I say, plopping my stuff onto the empty bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	3. FIRE!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More than a month later!!!!!!
> 
> I'm trying to update my stories ASAP.  
> This is my schedule:  
> Sunday- One Shot and Story Update  
> Monday- Story Update  
> Tuesday- Story Update, One Shot  
> Wednesday- Story Update  
> Thursday- Story Update  
> Friday- One Shot  
> Saturday- Story Update 
> 
> I might derail off schedule if something comes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRE!!!! ON THE ADMINISTRATION BUILDING!!!!

Gabe's POV 

Charms, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts. 

Class after boring class.

At least I have Flying.

"Yo, Gabriel", Pete says.

"Hey, why are you so happy?", I ask.

"I have a date", Pete says.

"You did? So you're finally over Mikey, huh? Who is it?", I ask.

"To answer your questions: yes, yes, Patrick Stump", Pete says.

"Patrick Stump? Oh god Patrick Stump? Hufflepuff Patrick Stump? Why? Why Patrick?", I say.

"Why? What's wrong?", Pete asks.

"Patrick is Beckett's best friend, which means I'll have to see him", I say.

"Oh, I didn't know, do you want me to cancel?", Pete asks.

"No, no, I don't want to ruin your date", I say.

"In the meantime...we need to plan revenge on Beckett", Pete says.

"Yes, that was not cool", I say.

"My hair looks like a unicorn threw up on it and you're complaining?", Pete says.

"Well he grew my ears in my sleep", I say.

"We reversed that", Pete says, "we haven't reversed my pink cotton candy hair."

"I actually kind of like it", I say.

"I don't, bitch", Pete says.

"So...revenge", I say.

"I got one", Pete says, "Herbifors."

"What?", I say.

"Herbifors, that spell that makes plants grow out of a person", Pete says.

"I have never heard of the spell and I'm a grade ahead of you", I say, "how do you know that spell?"

"Uh...no reason, I'm just smarter", Pete says, kind of stuttering.

"Okay, herbifors, I'll remember that", I say.

"Ha ha, Operation Get Beckett Back For Turning My Hair Pink And Making Gabe's Ears Gigantic is a go", Pete says.

"Dude, we so need a better name", I say.

                                  ~~~~

"Hey, Gabe", a voice says.

I turn around to see Beckett.

"Or should I say hey, Dumbo", Beckett says.

"What do you want?", I ask.

"I can't ever just say hi?", Beckett asks.

"No", I say.

"Yeah", Beckett says.

"Goodbye", I say.

I start walking up the stairs. I'm the only one.

"Hey Gabe", Beckett calls.

"What?", I say.

" _Glisseo",_ Beckett says, pointing his wand at the stairs.

Oh no. The stairs turn into a slippery slide and I fall down it, right in front of Beckett.

He just bursts out laughing.

"You're so clumsy", he says.

He starts walking away but he's stupid if he thinks he's getting away that easily.

All I see is red. Anger.

I remember a spell Pete told me so I dig out my wand.

" _Herbifors",_ I say.

Next thing you know, Beckett becomes a human garden.

He stomps away angrily, murmuring 'you'll pay for that'.

Right now, I'm just proud of myself.

                                    ~~~~

Maybe a little less proud when we're both called to the office. 

Holy shit.

Beckett got those plants removed. And looks super angry.

I'm not scared. If anything, he should be scared of me.

"William Beckett and Gabriel Saporta", a lady says.

We get up and walk into the office.

"Headmaster Dumbledore", Beckett says. It's obvious he's been in here before.

"I've been getting complaints of magic fights form you two", Dumbledore says.

"He started it", we say in unison.

"Hold it, Mr. Beckett, I've been told that you cast the first spell", Dumbledore says.

"That is technically true but-", Beckett says.

"No buts, a month's detention", Dumbledore says.

"And you Mr. Saporta, a week's detention", Dumbledore says.

"Yes sir", we say in unison.

We look at eachother. I look at him angrily but he just looks smug.

What is this guy's problem? 

"Dismissed", Dumbledore says.

We get up and walk out.

"I don't blame you", Beckett says.

"Because it wasn't my fault", I say. It wasn't. 

"Come with me", he says, grabbing my wrist.

I pull back. "Where?", I ask.

"Nowhere, come here", he says.

I give in, knowing I'm not going to win.

He leads me to the nearest supply closet, closes the the door, and locks it.

"Hello", he says.

"Why am I here? I'm late for Potions class", I say.

"For this", he says.

He comes closer to me and puts his hand on my cheek. Before I have time to react, he puts his lips on mine.

This isn't the first time this has happened. He's kissed me like 5 times before, twice we've almost done 'it' before I cut it off. He was surprised to find out that I was (still am) a virgin.

So I shouldn't be surprised this is happening.

Yet I am. I literally got him a month's detention and he repays me by kissing me. Wow.

Half the time, I kiss him back, half the time I don't.

For some reason, this time I do.

"Beckett, Beckett, Beckett, stop", I say.

"What? Why?", Beckett says.

"This isn't right", I say.

"How?", Beckett asks.

"You can't just play my emotions like that, one minute, you're kissing the life out of me, and the next you're making me fall down stairs", I say.

"Forget it", Beckett says, walking out of the closet.

I don't even bother to follow him.

What the hell was that?

                                     ~~~~

"Pete, the weirdest thing just happened", I say.

"What?", Pete asks.

"I got Beckett detention and he kissed me", I say.

"Aw, Gabe and Beckett, sitting in a tree, K-I-S", Pete says before he's cut off by me.

"Shut up", I say.

"Do you like him?", Pete asks.

"No! No! Maybe? I don't know", I say.

"He probably like you", Pete says.

"Then why does he bully me?", I ask.

"That's for you to figure out my friend", Pete says as he leaves.

                                    ~~~~

The next day...

I wish Pete would stop going on about his date with Patrick.

Oh my god, Patrick is so amazing, and Patrick is so cute and all that bullshit.

"Ok Pete, I get it, Patrick is amazing", I say.

"Yeah", he says, "hey, I gotta go, you ok on your own?"

"Yeah", I say.

"Ok, bye", he says and walks off.

Of course, Beckett comes my way.

"Hello", he says.

"Leave me alone Beckett, it's not a good rime", I say.

"It's always a good time", he says, " _Levicorpus."_

And now I'm floating by my ankle. Just great.

"Jackass", I say.

"Thank you", he says.

"Put me down", I say.

"If you say so", he says.

And drops me. On the ground. Hard.

"Oh god", I say.

I pull out my wand.

" _Langlock!"_ , I say.

Beckett tries to say something but can't.

Ha!

He stomps away angrily.

This time, no one reports us so that's good.

                                  ~~~~

Mysterious man's POV

The administration building. Perfect. Everything is exactly where I want them.

I pull out my wand.

" _Firestorm"_ , I say. The building is now on fire. And it's getting bigger. Perfect.

"Everything and everyone is exactly where I want, it'll all be over soon, I won't fail", I say.

I walk away from the burning building, thinking about the next part of my plan.

"Gabe Saporta", I say, as I walk away.

                                  ~~~~

Gabe's POV 

"Fire!!! On the administration building!!", evacuate the building", someone screams.

The hallway turns into a battle zone.

I start running too.

Right out the door.

Dumbledore is yelling.

"This fire was cast by a powerful wizard, anyone over 2 years, line up and use _Extinguishio"_ , he says.

So I line up with lime 300 other students.

" _Extinguishio",_ we all say.

After about 3 tries, they are able to put the fire out.

"Good", Dumbledore says, "anyone who was burned, go to the nurses."

I turn around to see a bunch of ladies using the  _Episkey_ spell.

"Now line up in front of any professor, we're going to find out who did this", Dumbledore says.

So I line up on front of him.

When it's my turn, he says, " _Prior Incantato."_

"Okay, you didn't do it", he says, "next."

But I know who did. Beckett.

"Ok, everyone inside", Dumbledore says.

Within 5 minutes only me and Beckett are still outside.

"Oh Beckett, you've pushed it this time", I say.

"What do you mean?", he asks.

"I can understand some banking but setting fire to a building, that a new low, even for you", I say.

"What?", he says, "I didn't do it."

"Sure", I say.

"Until 10 minutes ago, my tongue was still glued to the top of my mouth, how could I say the words?", he says.

"Nice act", I say.

"Well, how do I know you didn't do it and trying to frame me?", Beckett asks.

"What?", I say.

"It's revenge, isn't it? For all the times I've p ranked you", he says. I could not believe the words coming out of his mouth.

"I didn't", I say.

We start bickering back and forth until Pete comes between us and stop the arguing.

"Hey, hey, stop", he says.

"He's an ass", Beckett says.

"He's a liar", I say.

"Stop, neither of you guys did it", Pete says.

"Then...who did?", I ask.

Pete takes a few steps back.

He pulls out his wand. And cackles like an evil maniac.

I'm confused. 

"It was me", Pete says.

I'm speechless for a second and so is Beckett.

He points his wand at Beckett.

" _Duro!",_ Pete says.

Beckett turns into a stone statue almost immediately.

I stand there, jaw dropped.

"P-Pete?", I say.

 _"Everte Statum",_ he says, pointing his wand at me.

I fly backwards and land on my butt.

I pull my wand out and aim it at Pete.

He just scoffs. " _Expelliarmus",_ he says and my wand is flung 10 feet away.

I just sit there.

"Look Gabe, I don't want to hurt you, you're special", Pete says.

I gulp.

"You have the potential to unlock power even I can't have", Pete says.

"Sh-sh", is all I can get out.

"And you're my best friend, I don't want to hurt you, join me Gabe", Pete says.

I shake my head. "No", I say.

"Huh, I was hoping it didn't have to come to this but if you want it the hard way, so be it", Pete says.

He points his wand at me and says, " _Imperio",_ Pete says.

I flinch at the spell that could cause you to spend life in Azkaban.

The spell hits me. Hard.

What's going on?

"I'll do what you say", I say.

"Great", Pete says. 

"Come with me, we have much work to do", Pete says.

And I follow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)  
> Yall hate me.
> 
> Spells:  
> Mobiliarbus! Levitate an object  
> Glisseo! Turns stairs into a slide  
> Herbifors! Makes plants grow out of a person  
> Langlock! Glues a person's tongue to the roof of their mouth  
> Levicorpus! Makes a person dangle upside down  
> Firestorm! Makes fires  
> Extinguishio! Puts out fires (I know this isn't real but I couldn't find a spell for it)  
> Prior Incantato! Checks the last spell cast with a specific wand  
> Episkey! Heals minor injuries  
> Duro! Turns someone into stone  
> Everte Statum! Throws someone backwards  
> Expelliarmus! Disarms a person  
> Imperio! Turns a person into the caster's slave

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Should I continue? Please leave comments.


End file.
